Pesan Terakhir
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: Seribu bangau. Satu harapan. Hanya untuk Rivaille seorang. [Collab fic KazuGata]


Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah awal musim semi, bunga-bunga bermekaran menghiasi jalanan. Burung-burung senantiasa bernyanyi dengan riangnya dan terlihat warga yang sudah berlalu lalang di jalanan. Sinar mentari dengan enaknya menerobos gorden putih susu, menyusup ke sela-sela hingga membuat dua orang pemuda menggeliat di balik selimut tebal.

Perlahan, pemuda bersurai hitam—Rivaille Ackerman membuka mata hingga menampilkan dua iris kelabu yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan kekasihnya—Eren Jaeger yang masih menggeliat nyaman di pelukannya. Rivaille tersenyum tipis, melihat wajah damai dari sang kekasih selalu meluluhkan hati Rivaille.

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris _zamrud_ itu bergerak-gerak. Seakan sedang bermimpi sesuatu. Rivaille mendengus. "Bocah, apa aku hadir dalam mimpimu?"

"Hhhn." Eren mengerang. Tubuhnya menggeliat. Berusaha melepaskan belenggu nyamannya ranjang. Kedua iris dibalik kelopak itu bergerak liar sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan iris secantik batu _giok_, yang tak pernah gagal menarik ketertegunan Rivaille. Mata itu serupa dengan iris Issabella—adik angkat Rivaille.

"Rivaille?" Eren mengerjap. Kedua pipi ia kembungkan. "Pagi."

"Pagi, Eren." Rivaille tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus puncak surai _eboni_. Eren menikmati kenyamanan itu.

Tubuh atletis Rivaille tersapu angin _AC_ saat keluar dari persembunyian helai selimut. Otot di lengan ia regangkan sebelum beranjak. Eren dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukan pagi Rivaille. Ia, menggosok kedua matanya dengan kerah tangan piyama biru langit,"Aku hampir lupa. Aku tidak boleh telat ke kampus."

"Oh ya? Kebetulan aku juga harus pergi. Eren, buatkan aku sarapan."

"Siap, _Sir_!" Eren tersenyum. Lalu melompat dari kasur, Rivaille berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mandi kamar mereka. Sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Rivaille berpesan,"Bersihkan dulu gigimu itu, Eren."

**.**

"_**Pesan Terakhir"**_

**Collab KazuGata (Kazu Kirana and AnagataOkita)**

**Shingeki No Kyojin it's belong to Hajime Isayama**

**Warning! **Typo(s), Yaoi, BL.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing: **Rivaille x Eren

**Rate: **M (**For Theme)**

**.**

**.**

_Hari itu merupakan hari yang berbeda dari biasanya, hari dimana terjadi sesuatu dalam dirinya._

.

.

Eren menuju ruang makan mereka di lantai satu. Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka di toilet bawah, ia segera berniat membuat sarapan pagi. Omelet. Ia pandai membuat makanan itu. Kedua tungkai kakinya membawanya ke arah kulkas berwarna hitam. Sebelum menarik gagang kulkas, Eren mendapati _note_ kcil berwarna merah muda bertuliskan tangan Rivaille.

_Magnolia Isabella's Cake Shop Cellebration. 14/12/2017_

Eren menyipitkan matanya melihat _note_ mungil tersebut. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Detik berikutnya iris hijau menyapu seluruh ruangan, dan terdapat kalender hadiah dari perusahaan Rivaille bekerja.

"Huh? Hari ini?" Eren mengerjap.

"Bukankah itu hari ini?"

Eren tidak jadi mengambil telur dalam kulkas. Ia berlari ke atas dan mencari Rivaille.

Membuka pintu kamar dan ia mendapati Rivaille sedang berpakai pakaian.

"Rivaille! Kau ingat hari ini ada sesuatu yang harus diingat?" Eren bertanya antusias.

"Hn? Apa, bocah?" Bukannya menjawab ia malah melempar pertanyaan balik kepada Eren tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

"Ini tentang Isabella! Kau lupa?" Eren berusaha mendapatkan tatapan Rivaille.

Rivaille menautkan alis, ia mulai berpikir keras hingga kepalanya terasa pening. Rivaille Ackerman tidak akan mungkin melupakan suatu hal yang terpenting bagi hidupnya—bahkan untuk urusan adik angkatnya sendiri. Eren menatap kekasihnya itu penuh harap.

"Rivaille…kau ingat, 'kan?"

Yang ditanya justru menatap balik sembari mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak ingat, memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?" Tanya Rivaille bingung sembari merapikan pakaiannya.

Eren tertegun dengan jawaban Rivaille, perlahan kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati sang kekasih. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat iris kelabu itu dalam-dalam.

"Rivaille, jangan berpura-pura lupa."

"Aku tidak berpura-pura lupa, bocah."

Eren semakin dibuat bingung. Malas berdebat dengan kekasihnya, akhirnya ia pun menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, hari ini Isabella mengadakan _Cake Shop Cellebration's_ nah kau akan ikut, 'kan?" Tanya Eren sembari menggenggam tangan dingin Rivaille. Rivaille berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya ia pun menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Eren tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, segera siap-siap. Aku akan membuat sarapan."

Eren melepas lalu membalikkan badan hendak berjalan keluar kamar sebelum—

_Grep! Cup!_

Iris _zamrud_ itu membulat, kaget dengan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba. Rivaille mencium bibir ranum itu dengan lembut, tetapi ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Rivaille melepas ciuman itu dan Eren pun langsung tersipu malu.

"Itu _morning kiss_ hari ini, Eren," tukas Rivaille tulus.

**.**

**.**

_Andaikan waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Ya, Eren sangat menyukai semua sentuhan yang diberikan Rivaille kepadanya. Termasuk morning kiss yang tadi diberikan Rivaille._

**.**

**.**

"Isabella! Berhenti kau!"

Farlan mengerutkan dahinya terlampau dalam. Wajah memerah dengan krim putih membuat kotor surai miliknya.

"Oh, Farlan! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" Hanji Zoe, wanita penggila _titan_. Berlari pelan menuju sosok kotor Farlan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sapu tangan berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan kepala-kepala _chibi_ _titan kolosal_.

"Ha ha ha!" Isabella tertawa puas. Menjatuhkan diri di salah satu kursi meja makan cafenya. Lalu bergumam,"Yah, kita harus membuat kuenya ulang sebelum acara dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Itu salahmu! Aku menyesal sudah membantumu membuat kue. Apa yang kau perbuat selanjutnya? Seenaknya kau menghancurkannya diatas kepalaku!" Hardik Farlan. Ia mengambil selembar sapu tangan bergaris biru tua dari saku celananya. Tadinya Hanji akan menolong membersihkan kepalanya tapi tiba-tiba wanita berkacamata itu berteriak,"Oh tidak! Sapu tanganku bisa kotor! Ini koleksi!"

Setelah itu, terdengar cibiran Mike dari sudut ruangan tentang tidak berharganya sapu tangan _titan_ yang aneh itu.

"Oke! Ayo buat lagi!" Melangkah bahagia, Isabella kembali memasang celemek dan siap dengan bahan-bahan pembuat kue.

Farlan menghela nafas seberat-beratnya,"Aku capek. Lelah."

"Ayolaaaaaaah," rengek gadis itu dengan manja.

Tiba-tiba pintu cafe yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan wajah cantik Petra,"Halo!"

Dibelakang timbul hidung belang Aurou,"Hal—"lidahnya tergigit. Farlan memberikan sekotak tisu.

Isabella mengaduk adonan telur dan tepung penuh semangat,"Huh, mana _Aniki_? Dia sudah berjanji minggu lalu untuk membantuku!"

Petra tersenyum cantik,"Tadi aku melihat mobilnya di depan. Tapi belum melangkah kesini."

Sebelum Petra selesai berbicara, Isabella sudah berlari keluar dengan adonan tepungnya. Tak peduli penampilannya yang berantakan sebagai pemilik tempat jual roti manis itu. Kedua batang hidung mancung Eren dan Rivaille terlihat,"_Aniki_! Eren!"

Rivaille mendekati gadis itu dan mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Kau ingat hari perayaan tokoku?" Tanya Isabella.

Eren mengerutkan alis. Sebenarnya, Rivaille tak akan ingat jika tidak diingatkan.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan adik angkatnya, Rivaille membalas sambil tersenyum,"Tentu."

**.**

**.**

_Bahkan hal sekecil pun ia tidak mengingatnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, Rivaille?_

**.**

**.**

Pesta berlangsung hingga berlanjut sampai malam. Semua berbincang-bincang dengan hidangan roti manis kelas atas. Rivaille terlihat duduk di antara teman-teman lamanya. Sebelah kanannya terdapat Eren, sedangkan sisi kirinya terdapat Petra. Ada Erwin juga disana, serta yang lainnya. Mereka berbincang, sehingga tiba pada perbincangan berupa "Kau ingat dulu kita seperti ini?" atau "Kau ingat tidak saat dulu?"

Tak sedikitpun dari mereka memasang ekspresi tanya saat banyak kejadian penting yang dibalas Rivaille bahwa ia melupakannya. Termasuk momen seperti apa dan kapan Rivaille serta teman seangkatannya lulus SMA, atau saat acara ulang tahun konyol Erwin saat berumur delapan belas. Kala itu, kuenya jatuh dan membuat Hanji tergelincir.

Rivaille melupakan momen penting itu. Momen yang harusnya melekat kuat di ingatannya.

Sampai pulang ke rumah. Eren sedikit bertanya di batinnya. Rivailla tidak sebodoh dan bukanlah seorang pelupa. Walau Rivaille itu terkenal tidak gampang bercanda tawa. Tapi tak berarti ia melupakan momen indah seperti itu.

Hari berganti hari. Minggu berganti minggu. Rivaille mulai menampakkan ciri-ciri aneh. Dari lupa hingga keanehannya yang sering tertidur cepat. Jangankan begitu, parahnya ia mudah sekali tertidur. Ada yang salah dengan Rivaille.

Hingga Eren bercerita pada Petra dan dengan senyum lembut Petra membalas,"Yang penting ia tidak melupakan keping kenangan denganmu 'kan, Eren?"

"Memang benar, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu mungkin bisa saja," jeda sejenak, Eren memeluk kedua tungkai kakinya,"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Rivaille."

Petra memahami perasaan Eren saat ini, memang tidak biasanya Rivaille bertingkah seperti ini. Sudah tiga minggu semenjak pesta toko kue Isabella dan terlihat dengan jelas perubahan drastis dari Rivaille.

Petra mengambil dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan,"Eren…sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi…"

Eren menoleh sembari menautkan alisnya,"Memangnya cara apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Lebih baik kau bawa Rivaille ke rumah sakit, agat bisa diketahui penyebab ia selalu sering cepat tidur dan pelupanya itu," tukas Petra sembari menyunggingkan senyum manis di paras cantiknya.

_Deg!_

Jantung Eren serasa berhenti berdegup, keringat dingin mulai membasahi kedua pelipis. Lidahnya kelu seakan tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Membawa Rivaille ke rumah sakit? Heh, jangan bercanda! Sejujurnya, Eren hanya takut dengan fakta bahwa kekasihnya menderita suatu penyakit entah apa itu namanya hingga merenggut nya—cukup Eren! Hentikan paranoid liarmu itu, batinnya tegas.

"Eren, ini cara yang terbaik."

Ia menghela napas pasrah, iris _zamrud_ itu menyorotkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Tetapi, ia harus melakukan demi kekasihnya—yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon suaminya.

**.**

**.**

_Rasa takut tak luput dari hatinya. Ia hanya takut kehilangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi, setelah mendiang ibunya._

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang," suara _baritone_ nan _khas_ itu membuyarkan lamunan Eren yang sedari tadi berada di ruang tengah, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat hingga membentuk sebuah lekukan senyum. Ia mulai berlari menghampiri Rivaille dan memeluknya erat.

"Selamat datang, Rivaille."

Rivaille tidak mengelak, ia tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Eren, kau belum tidur?" tanya Rivaille mengingat bahwa sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Eren menggeleng pelan dalam rengkuhan kekasihnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menunggu Rivaille pulang."

"Dasar bocah. Bocah sepertimu seharusnya tidur cepat." Rivaille mengecup keningnya. Tersenyum lembut penuh perhatian. Kantung hitam dibawah matanya semakin hari mulai menghilang.

Dibantu oleh penyakit tidurnya itu.

Hal itu memang bagus, tapi dada Eren sedikit ngilu. Entah kenapa ia lebih suka Rivaille dengan kantung hitamnya itu.

Setibanya di kamar, Rivaille melepas kemeja putih yang ia pakai. Sebagai pecinta kebersihan, pastilah mengutamakan kebersihan diatas segala-galanya. Dari belakang punggung bidang berotot itu, Eren menatap sendu.

Mengingat sesuatu, ada golakan kecil yang mendorong Eren untuk bertanya,"Rivaille, kau ingat sesuatu tentang pertanyaanmu dulu dimana aku harus berkata 'iya'?"

Jantung eren berdentum tidak seirama dengan jantung Rivaille.

Rivaille dengan mata sayunya, melirik Eren sebelum figurnya menghilang dibalik pintu klasik kamar mandi,"Yang mana, bocah?" jawabnya. Suaranya bukan khas dari seorang Rivaille Ackerman. Suara itu parau.

Mendengar jawaban Rivaille, Eren berusaha kembali menggerakkan bibir untuk dijawab.

"Tentang," air mata terbendung dibalik kelopak mata,"Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Rivaille menatapnya datar. Lalu memasuki kamar mandi,"Jangan membuatku banyak berpikir, Eren. Aku sangat lelah."

Pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup.

**.**

**.**

_Sejujurnya, hatinya saat ini seakan tersayat. Ia tak bisa menggapai kenangan indah itu lagi. _

**.**

**.**

"Rivaille! _Sir_ Erwin sudah memberi izin. Cepat angkat bokongmu dan ikut denganku!" bentak Farlan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kunci mobilnya.

"_Aniki_. Kau harus ke rumah sakit." Isabella, jarang sekali memasang wajah seriusnya. Kali ini berbeda. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Setelah mendengar desas-desus dari gosip tentang keanehan Rivaille, ia jadi sering menemani Rivaille dan Farlan bekerja. Hitung-hitung kembali mengenang kenangan lama saat menjadi tiga sekawan layaknya _Three Masketeers_.

Pandangan menusuk Rivaille menusuk keduanya walaupun terlihat sayu,"Jangan memaksa kau, Farlan dan Isabella, urus tokomu sana."

"_Anikii_!"

Hanji datang dengan sepatu _boot_ hitam mengkilap miliknya. Kini dengan tas tangan berwajah _titan_ abnormal sedang berlari. Dasar kulit tas itu berwarna merah darah.

"Selamat pagi~" ia tersenyum lebar. Suara sepatunya memenuhi ruangan. Erwin terlihat berkalan dibelakangnya.

"Pergilah, Rivaille. Kau harus ke dokter."

"Tidak berhak memaksaku diluar urusan pekerjaan, Erwin." Ketus Rivaille.

"Oh, oh. Kita lihat siapa keras kepala disini." Mike tiba-tiba hadir di sekitar mereka.

"Rivaille, aku membawa beberapa tali ketika aku pergi kesini bersama Hanji." Terang Mike.

Farlan mengerutkan dahi,"Untuk apa tali? Hanji dan kau, sudah memutuskan siapa yang S dan siapa yang M?"

"Bodoh kau, Farlan." Hanji mengibaskan tangannya, memamerkan kuku-kuku jarinya yang dipoles kutek yang berhiaskan wajah _titan_ berambut pirang. "Tentu saja, tidak!"

Isabella berdiri diantara Hanji dan Mike,"Ikat saja _Aniki_ jika ia keras kepala!"

Erwin berdeham,"Aku membantu."

Farlan bertepuk tangan,"Wow, apalagi aku."

Detik berikutnya Rivaille berdiri tegap,"Tak perlu ada yang mengikatku. Farlan, cepat kalau begitu."

"Yeah." Rekan kerja Rivaille bernama Farlan mengikuti langkahnya. Sebelum sosok Rivaille dan Farlan keluar pintu, terlihat Petra dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya gadis berambut madu.

"Aku ikut!" Isabella berlari mengikuti.

Farlan dan Rivaille tidak membalas Petra, Isabella hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

_Bau khas dan ruangan putih susu itu membuat hari Rivaille gusar. Tuhan, kenapa ia harus bertemu sapa dengan bangunan ini?_

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Erwin langsung menuju bagian administrasi untuk mengurus surat-surat kesehatan. Mengingat bahwa Rivaille mendapat potongan melalui askes surat kesehatan dari perusahaan Erwin.

"_Aniki_, tidak apa-apa 'kan kami membawamu kesini?"

Rivaille menangkap figur sosok adik angkatnya itu melalui sudut mata, ia hanya mendengus pelan sebagai jawaban. Di sisi lain, Isabella tersenyum sumringah. Ternyata Rivaille tidak berubah dan masih sama seperti sedia kala.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang suster sudah berada di hadapan Rivaille bersama Erwin tentunya.

"_Sir_, Anda sudah siap?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Rivaille, jangan kasar seperti itu," tegur Erwin sembari menghela nafas capek dengan sifat kerasnya ini. Rivaille membuang muka lalu ia pun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bawa aku ke tempat _check up_."

"Tentu, _Sir_. Mari lewat sini."

Suster itu membawa Rivaille berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Isabella dan Farlan menatap punggung tegap itu yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

**.**

**.**

_Sinar. Pompa. Suntikan. Alat bius. Radiasi. Semua itu membuat dirinya lelah._

**.**

**.**

Tiga jam berlalu dengan _check up_ membuat Rivaille lemas, entah kenapa tungkai kakinya tak bisa menahan bobot badannya. Isabella yang melihat itu, dengan sigap menyikut perut Farlan yang membuat si empu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh! Ada apa, sih?!"

"Bantu _Aniki_! Lihat, kasihan dia!"

Farlan mendecak kesal, dibantunya Rivaille berjalan tetapi disambut oleh tepisan dari si empu.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Rivaille! Jangan sok jadi pahlawan! Kau sangat lemas, lihatlah dirimu!"

"Kau berani menentangku, heh? Kau pikir aku selemah apa dimatamu itu, hmm?"

Farlan hendak mengamuk sejadi-jadinya tetapi niatnya itu ia urungkan. Ia tidak ingin menambah masalah. Apalagi di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

**.**

**.**

_Rivaille masih tetap dengan sifat kerasnya, meskipun batinnya kini berteriak memohon untuk tetap disisi Eren_

**.**

**.**

Kini, mereka semua sudah berada di kediaman Rivaille. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, menunggu Erwin membuka surat yang terbungkus rapi oleh amplop itu dan membacakan dihadapan mereka semua.

Eren mulai meremat serat-serat jeansnya itu, entah kenapa hatinya dirasuki oleh perasangka buruk. Tapi sebisa mungkin, ia mencoba untuk menepis perasaan buruk itu.

Perlahan, Erwin membuka bagian atas amplop lalu mengeluarkan isinya berupa secarik kertas. Matanya mulai membaca dengan saksama setiap tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

Hingga saat terakhir…

"Rivaille…"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah pria blonde itu.

"Kau…"

Isabella dan Farlan merasakan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebi cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau mengidap…"

Eren menulikan pendengarannya, ia tak kuasa mendengar semua ini.

"Kau mengidap penyakit _Alzheimer_ dan _Narcolepsy_, sampai sekarang obatnya belum ditemukan."

Rivaille memejamkan matanya.

"_Anikii_!" Isabella teriak dramatis. Namun benar-benar ada rasa ngilu mengganjal di dadanya.

"Apa itu penyakit mematikan?!" Farlan menyambar kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Erwin.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Farlan. Bukannya tidak tahu, hanya tak tega. Lagipula, Rivaille sudah tahu jawabannya. Tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut, Rivaille tidak sebodoh itu.

Eren tidak bisa duduk tenang di tempat ia duduk sebelah Rivaille. Akhirnya ia beranjak.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Rivaille. Tatapannya menggelap.

"Kamar mandi."

Kedua tungkai Eren membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi berdinding putih. Ia melihat sosoknya tepat didepan pantulan cermin.

Satu penyakit—tidak bahkan dua penyakit sekaligus. Tak ada obatnya.

Kepala Eren berdenyut sakit.

Kala itu, yang Eren tanyakan bukanlah hal sepele. Ia menanyakan perihal pemaksaan Rivaille sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

Rivaille, tepat saat ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga puluh satu bertepatan dengan hari natal, ia berucap.

"Eren, aku tahu kau seorang bocah. Bocah tengik, nakal, ceroboh, dan memiliki kekurangan serta kelebihan. Kau tahu, aku dulu sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan teman. Beruntung sekali Farlan dan Isabella mau mendekatiku." Mulutnya menghisap ujung batang rokok. Lalu mengepulkan asap.

"Kemudian datang Eren, dengan gadis aneh berkacamata penggila _titan_ dan pembaca aroma tubuh seseorang yang handal. Hanji dan Mike. Dalam waktu dekat mereka menjadi teman dekatku. Tapi aku masih merasa ada yang kurang sampai akhirnya aku bertemu bocah seperti kau, Eren. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih. Yang ingin aku miliki."

Eren menarik nafas dalam-dalam diantara dinginnya udara salju. _Cake_ cokelat terbengkalai dibawah hidung mereka. Tersaji dan baru dipotong menjadi dua potongan. Untuknya dan untuk Rivaille. Hadiah kue dari Isabella. Karena kue yang aslinya, yang besar sebagai kue perayaan telah dilahap habis oleh tamu rakus.

Lucunya kejadian kue yang terjatuh kembali terulang dari kenangan buruk masa lalu Hanji yang tergelincir.

Malam itu yang tergelincir adalah Connie, teman Eren yang datang ke acara tambah umur Rivaille.

Eren tersneyum tipis mendengar penjelasan panjang Rivaille,"Lalu?"

Rivaille menjawab, dengan tenang,"Maukah kau menikah dengaku, Eren?"

Dimalam yang dingin itu, Eren belum sanggup memberi jawaban.

**.**

**.**

_Seandainya ia menjawab saat itu juga, mungkin penyakit itu tidak akan menyerang sang kekasih._

**.**

**.**

"Eren!"

Teriakan Isabella terdengar dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

Eren menatap nanar pantulan dirinya diatas cermin bersih yang selalu dibersihkan teliti oleh Rivaille. Terlihat aliran air mata turun melalui pipi dan dagunya.

Menghapus air mata, Eren membuka pintu.

"Ya?"

Isabella mengerutkan alis,"Eren? Kau menangis?"

Eren berusaha berlagak tenang,"T-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Isabella. Ada apa?"

"_Aniki_!" Kedua kuncir rambut gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu bergerak-gerak,"Hidung mancung _Aniki_ mengeluarkan darah!"

Eren berlari melewati Isabella.

"Erwin. Aku bisa mengatasi diriku sendiri." Rivaille mengambil sapu tangan bersih berwarna putih dari saku celananya,"Merepotkan." Gumamnya.

Petra berjalan mendekati Rivaille,"Kau, sebaiknya kau tidur."

Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya, semakin dalam. "Kalau ini memang penyakit yang mematikan. Aku akan berusaha melawannya." Ujar Rivaille. Ucapannya dalam. Terlihat serius. Sampai ia melihat Eren berlari ke arahnya melalui sudut matanya,"Eren."

"Rivaille!" Eren, dengan air mata yang kembali jatuh, berlari mendekat. Mendekati sosok pria ketus berumur tiga puluhan.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Isabella ikut mendekat,"_Aniki_! Untuk beberapa hari nanti ini jangan bekerja dulu! Biar aku yang menggantikannya. Boleh 'kan, Erwin?!"

Terdiam sejenak, Erwin mengiyakan,"Kuizinkan." Seperti biasa membalas dengan aura berwibawanya.

Sejak saat itu, Rivaille terkenal lebih pendiam dari sifatnya yang memang tergolong sudah pendiam.

**.**

**.**

_Ia bersikap tenang, bukannya ia tak peduli. Ia besikap dingin, bukannya ia merasa kuat. Tetapi, itu semua karena ia takut. Takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya._

**.**

**.**

_Alzheimer_ dan _Narcolepsy_ yang diderita oleh Rivaille memasuki stadium lanjut. Sudah mencapai tingkat fatal dan kondisi Rivaille pun semakin menurun drastis.

Terkadang, saat Rivaille dan Eren tengah menyantap makan malam. Rivaille tertidur pulang dengan bertopang dagu, itu jauh membuat Eren semaki cemas. Apalagi saat ia tertidur sangat susah dibangunkan.

Sering sekali, Rivaille mimisan dan terkadang lupa akan sesuatu yang ia pegang—jangankan itu kadang berbicara sepatah kata pun ia lupa. Perlahan, penyakit itu mulai menggerogoti memorinya. Merenggut secara paksa kenangan-kenangan indah yang telah diukirnya.

Bahkan kenangan tentang orang yang dicintainya.

Suatu malam, Eren tengah memeluk Rivaille yang tertidur pulas di ranjang sembari memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, sedangkan Eren duduk bersender ke kayu penyangga. Diusapnya lembut surai hitam itu.

Hatinya terasa ngilu sekali melihat kondisi sang kekasih, ia menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya—dan semakin ringkih. Kristal bening mulai berjantuhan dari pelupuk mata.

Eren mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu berbahasa latin, lagu yang sangat disukai oleh Rivaille. Setelah puas, ia pun beranjak dari ranjang keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah.

Disana sudah terdapat Isabella, Farlan, Erwin, dan Hanji yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadirannya. Eren tersenyum, lalu duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong.

"Sudah tertidur?" Tanya Erwin dan dibalas oleh anggukan lesu Eren. Terlihat dari sudut mata yang masih terdapat bekas air mta.

"Bagaimana kondisi _Aniki_?"

Nafas Eren tercekat, lidahnya kelu dan kata-kata tercekat di tenggorokannya. Eren menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangan lalu menangis dalam diam, tanpa ditanya lagi Isabella tahu arti dari jawaban itu.

Semua tertunduk sedih, tidak ada yang menyangka Rivaille mengidap penyakit ganas seperti ini.

"Ah!"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Isabella yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri, ia menjetikkan jemarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat seribu burung bangau dari kertas lipat? Konon, itu bisa memohonkan satu harapan," saran Isabella. Farlan menghela nafas.

"Oi, Isabella. Jangan gunakan otak kanak-kanakmu disini."

"Tapi itu benar, Farlan! Eren setuju, 'kan?"

Eren berpikir sejenaklalu mengangguk mengiyakan,"Sepertinya ide bagus."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?" Tanya Erwin bijak dan mendapat anggukan dari semua.

"Aku mau buat origami bentuk _titan kolosal_!" tukas Hanji antusias dan mendapat jitakan penuh arti dari Farlan.

Eren tersenyum melihat tingkah laku dua temannya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

"Osh!"

**.**

**.**

_Seribu burung bangau. Satu harapan. Hanya untuk Rivaille seorang._

**.**

**.**

Satu demi satu origami itu dibuat. Cantik. Menggunakan banyak kertas warna. Eren awalnya tidak begitu lihai membuatnya. Tapi, lama-kelamaan ia mahir membuatnya, terbiasa. Pertra, Auruo, Farlan, dan Isabella datang membantu. Erwin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tak bisa ikut serta. Ia seorang pemimpin, ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk hal seperti itu.

Rivaille menatap pergerakan tangan halus Eren, setiap tangan itu membuat satu bangau. Bahkan sampai larut pun, sampai Eren memangku kepalanya diatas pahanya, kedua tangan itu masih bergerak-gerak membuat origami.

Esok berikutnya, Mikasa dan Armin ikut membantu. Walau gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu masih memasang tampang kurang suka atas hubungan Eren bersama Rivaille, gadis itu begitu lihai—sangat lihai—membuat origami. Satu menit sepuluh buah.

Armin memuji kemampuan Mikasa.

Hari semakin berganti. Akibat Rivaille yang digantikan pekerjaannya oleh Isabella, ia jadi banyak waktu untuk di rumah. Menemani Eren, Eren dan Armin, dalam jurusan kuliah yang sama, baru saja membereskan _UAS_ mereka. Setidaknya memiliki waktu, walau hanya seminggu.

Malam dimana banyak bintang. Eren kembali mencoba bertanya. Dibayang-bayang Rivaille yang sudah semakin lupa akan kenangan masa lalu.

Eren menarik nafas panjang,"Rivaille, bolehkah aku mengulangi pertanyaanku saat itu?"

Rivaille menatapnya dengan iris kelabu. Kepala bersandar diatas pangkuan Eren, sedang tubuh mereka berdua diatas rumput hijau halaman belakang kediaman mereka.

"Tentu, Eren." Senyum tipis terpatri.

"Masih ingatkah saat kau bertanya padaku, atas lamaranmu?"

Eren bertanya pelan dan bertahap. Takut jika terlalu memaksa, kepala Rivaille akan berdenyut sakit.

"…." Rivaille menjawab tidak dengan kata. Tapi kerutan di dahi. Terlihat ia sedang berpikir.

Eren merasa dadanya kembali ngilu,"Ah, jangan dipaksakan untuk mengingat, Rivaille."

Rivaille tidak menjawab dan tidak menujukkan tanda-tanda untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Kau juga tidak usah berusaha untuk bertanya, Eren." Komentar Rivaille. Kedua kelopak menutup matanya. Bulu matanya menyapu pipi. Eren semakin mengusap puncak ubun-ubun Rivaille hingga ke kening.

Eren sudah tidak peduli tentang lamaran Rivaille dulu. Yang penting kini ia memiliki waktu dengan Rivaille.

**.**

**.**

_Disudut kamar Eren dan Rivaille, beberapa palstik berisikan origami bangau, dengan kertas origami terbaik. Menampakkan silaunya dari cahaya lampu. Mampukah memberi harapan?_

**.**

**.**

**24/12/18 **

_Christmas Eve's_ hari dimana orang-orang akan menyambut hari natal dengan riang gembira, pohon-pohon natal yang didekorasi sedmikian rupa menambah kesan hangat di hari itu.

Saat itu, Eren tengah merapikan pakaiannya. Tak lupa ia memakai syal dan mantel hadiah dari Rivaille saat ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Selesai dengan pakaiannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati sang kekasih sudah lengkap dengan pakaian musim dingin menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Oi, Eren. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu, hm?"

Rivaille tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu dan itu membuat Eren bernafas lega. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Sudah selesai kok," ujarnya sembari membenarkan syal yang melilit di leher jenjang Rivaille.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Eren antusias, ia mulai memeluk lengan kanan Rivaille dan keduanya pun berjalan keluar rumah.

**.**

**.**

_Hari itu, biarkanlah Rivaille merasakan hangat dan lembutnya sentuhan Eren yang selalu ia rindukan._

**.**

**.**

_Disney Sea_, merupakan tempat yang dituju mereka sekaligus tempat kesukaan Eren. Disana, keduanya melihat-lihat berbagai macam wahana atau pun pajangan dari tokoh-tokoh _Disney_.

"Rivaille, aku mau ini."

Rivaille menatap sosok boneka mungil berwarna hijau dengan mata satu nan bulat, oh sepertinya itu tokoh _Mike Wazaosky_ dari film _Monster Inc_. Kesukaan Eren.

Rivaille menghela nafas.

"Yang lain saja, Eren. Itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

"Tapi aku suka," gerutu Eren sembari menggembungkan pipinya membuat degup jantung Rivaille berdetak cepat. Akhirnya, si empu mengiyakan dan ciuman hangat mendarat di pipi Rivaille.

Selesai membeli _merchandise_, Eren mengajak Rivaille untuk menaiki suatu komedi putar. Rivaille jelas menolak mentah-mentah, bisa turun kasta dia kalau naik permainan kanak-kanak seperti itu. Tapi bukan Eren namanya kalau tidak mudah menyerah.

"Ayolah, Rivaille, Hanya sekali ini saja kok," rengeknya manja.

"Cih, bocah tak berguna. Kau tidak tahu umur ya? Kau mau membuat harga dirimu jatuh?"

Eren menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hanya sekali saja kok, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Rivaille!"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, kau berani menantangku, bocah tengik?"

"Rivaille jahat! Kalau begitu aku naik sendiri saja!"

Eren hendak menaiki wahana itu sebelum—

_Grep!_

Rivaille menggenggam tangannya, menatap sepasang iris _zamrud_ itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Lagipula aku khawatir bocah sepertimu kenapa-kenapa."

Senyum sumringah terpatri di paras manis Eren.

**.**

**.**

_Bagi Eren, ia hanya ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Ia tak ingin bertemu hari esok, karena ia takut bahwa sosok Rivaille tak berada lagi disisinya._

**.**

**.**

Selesai bermain dengan wahana, mereka pun duduk disalah satu meja yang berada di _food court_. Rivaille mengambil sebatang rokok lalu membakar ujungnya dengan pemantik kecil, dihisap lalu dikeluarkan hingga asap mengepul.

Eren pun duduk diseberang sang kekasih sembari memakan permen kapas, ia sangat menyukai makanan ini.

"Oi, Eren. Kau suka sekali dengan buntalan kapas itu?"

"Ini bukan kapas, Rivaille. Ini permen kapas dan ya aku sangat menyukainya."

Rivaille bergumam sembari menghisap rokok itu lagi.

"Rivaille mau?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Eren menghela nafas sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Waktu berganti malam dan jam sudah menujukkan pukul dua belas kurang lima menit.

Kini, keduanya tengah berada disalah satu jembatan yang berada di _Disney Sea_. Sata itu, _Disney Sea_ tengah mengadakan acara natal bersaam untuk itu tempat ini masih dibuka hingga jam dua pagi.

Rivaille menatap beberapa kembang api yang meledak-ledak di udara hingga memekakkan telinga, Eren menatap wajah datar itu. Begitu damai dan teduh, ia tidak ingin berpisah dari Rivaille.

Tuhan, tolong jangan ambil Rivaille dari sisinya. Ia masih membutuhkan pria dingin itu.

"Rivaille…"

Rivaille menoleh dan mendapati Eren yang tengah menunduk.

"Hmm?"

"Kau ingat besok tanggal berapa?"

"Memangnya, besok tanggal berapa?"

Eren menghela nafas, ternyata penyakitnya ini sudah menyerang sangat parah. Bahkan ia tak tahu besok tanggal berapa dan hari yang sangat special bagi dirinya dan umat Kristiani.

Eren berjalan mendekati Rivaille.

"Besok adalah tanggal dua puluh lima desember."

Perlahan, hingga jarak tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

"Hari dimana natal tiba dan…"

Ia menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

"Ulang tahun dirimu, selamat ulang tahun Rivaille sayang yang ke 32. Sebagai jawabannya waktu itu, aku bersedia menjadi pendampingmu di altar nanti. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Rivaille."

Tepat pukul dini hari, Eren mendaratkan ciuman di bibir ranum kekasihnya. Ciuman hangat dan perasaan cinta yang tersalurkan dari bibir itu, Eren memeluk leher kekasihnya mesra.

Rivaille tak menolak, ia justru merengkuh tubuh yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya dengan erat. Memperdalam ciuman diantara keduanya. Keduanya menautkan bibir dibawah kembang api yang bermekaran indah dan biarlah langit malam dan bintang menjadi saksi bisu diantara keduanya.

**.**

**.**

_Rivaille tak ingin melepas rengkuhan itu, ia ingin selalu memeluknya seakan-akan tidak ingin dilepas. Tetapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain._

**.**

**.**

Detik jam terus berlalu. Pagi ini, Rivaille berulang tahun. Dua puluh lima Desember.

Dari pukul tengah malam tadi handphone Rivaille sudah berbunyi ribut. Erwin, Petra, Isabella, Farlah bahkan Mikasa sekalipun memberi pesan berisikan ucapan selamat. Rivaille tersenyum tipis. Mereka pulang larut setelah bermain puas hari lalu. Sebelum tidur, Eren kembali memberikan ciuman terbaik yang paling disukai Rivaille.

**.**

"PAGI~!" Hanji mendobrak pintu kediaman Rivaille dan Eren. Tangan kanan menjinjing tas tangan berwarna _titan armur_. Anting kepala _tital kolosal_ menusuki lubang anting. Tangan kirinya mengangkut kotak yang begitu besar. Kotak kado.

Mike datang bersamanya. Lalu mengomentari aroma kediaman Rivaille dan Eren,"Hm, aku menghirup aroma cinta disini."

Eren menyambut mereka dengan celemek putih susu dihiasi oleh renda. Celemek yang diberi paksa oleh Rivaille dulu.

Rivaille menunggu di ruang tv dengan secangkir kopi dan korannya.

"Eren!" Hanji maju dan memeluk Eren erat. Tercium aroma parfum yang dikenal mereka _Titans_.

"H-hanji-san."

Mike mengelus puncak kepala Eren,"Hm, baumu bau Rivaille, Eren!"

Eren tersipu malu.

Mereka menyusul Rivaille, hari semakin siang. Petra, Farlan, Isabella, Mikasa, Aurou (sambil menempelkan tisu didekat mulutnya) ikut mendatangi kediaman Rivaille dan Eren.

Kediaman mereka penuh sorak sorai. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun terdengar. Isabella langsung berlari ke kamar Eren sambil membawa beberapa bungkus kertas origami.

"Eren! Ayo lanjutkan membuat!" Ajak Isabella bersemangat. Anak itu sempat memeluk Rivaille sebelum berlari ke arah kamar.

Eren menyusul Isabella. Sebelum sosok Eren menghilang dari pintu kamarnya, Rivaille menatapnya. Seakan memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

Tapi, menyelesaikan seribu bangau untuk mencapai satu harapan lebih penting.

Dalam hati, Eren meminta maaf.

Dari balik dinding kamar, Eren dan Isabella dapat mendengar perbincangan Rivaille dengan teman-temannya.

"Eren, Eren! Lipatanmu salah!"

Eren tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat memfokuskan pandangan, Eren mendapati kedua iris mata besar _zamrud_ Isabella. Menatapnya,"Kau tak apa?"

"Ah." Ternyata benar, Eren salah melipat.

"Maafkan aku, Isabella."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, kok. Pasti sedang memikirkan _Aniki_, 'kan?"

Isabella berhasil membuat dua bangau dalam kurun waktu satu menit.

"Begitulah." Tatapan Eren berubah sendu. Ia membuang kertas yang terlipat salah.

Kepala Eren berdenyut sakit. Terlalu memikirkan.

"Jangan menyerah, Eren! Ayo lanjutkan!"

Isabella tersenyum manis. Jangan berbohong, Isabella. Senyummu membuat bahagia, tapi kesedihan tak luput dari sorot mata gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

_Sedikit lagi…_

_Ya, sedikit lagi maka satu harapan akan terkabul…_

_Benar 'kan, Rivaille?_

**.**

**.**

"Haha! Ya! Waktu itu aku tergelincir dan Petra yang membantuku! Trims, Petra." Hanji mengedipkan mata ke arah Petra. Yang dikedipkan hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hah, Rivaille, kamu ingat tidak saat Petra mengirimimu surat cinta lewat lokermu waktu SM—" Petra menyumpal mulut Aurou. Detik berikutnya keluar darah dari tukang bongkar aib.

Rivaille menatap datar. Ia lupa dengan semua kenangan itu.

"Memangnya kau pernah menyukaiku? Sejak kapan?" Rivaille bertanya dengan nada bingung, Hanji dan Aurou saling berpandangan sedangkan Petra hanya tertunduk dalam. Ada rasa gejolak sakit di dadanya, tapi sebisa mungkin ia harus membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Karena Rivaille sudah memiliki Eren.

"Ah sudah jangan diungkit lagi, Rivaille. Itu sudah lama kok." Hanji mencoba mencairkan suasana dan mendapat balasan tatapan datar dari si empu.

Teman-temannya itu sibuk memperbincangkan soal masa lalu, tetapi disatu sisi Rivaille mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk mengingat. Semakin mencoba keras, semakin sakit dan pening melanda kepalanya.

Petra menangkap wajah Rivaille yang pucat dari biasanya,"Rivaille, kau tak apa?"

Dua makhluk berbeda surai itu sontak melihat Rivaille, sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit mendera kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya santai meskipun kepala berdenyut luar biasa. Ia harus se-profesional mungkin mengontrol rasa sakitnya.

"Jangan sok kuat, Rivaille." Tukas Aurou.

"Kau berani meremahkanku, tua bangka?"

"A-ah sudahlah lebih baik kalian jangan berdebat ya," ujar Hanji sembari melerai mereka berdua. Aurou menghela nafas, sedangkan Rivaille beranjak dari sofa menuju pintu kaca yang menghubungkan halaman belakang yang dihiasi oleh sebuah kolam.

"Rivaille, mau kemana?" Tanya Hanji.

"Menenangkan diri," jawab Rivaille sekenanya.

Rivaille berjalan mendekati kolam, sesampainya di pinggir ia duduk dan mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam kolam. Rasa dingin pun merambat ke sekujur tubuh, meski begitu ia menahan rasa dingin itu dan kembali fokus ke arah bayangan yang tercetak di kolam.

Petra memperhatikan sosok Rivaille yang duduk sendiri. Detik berikutnya, kedua tungkai cantik Petra membawanya melangkah menuju lantai dua menuju pintu utama berdaun dua putih susu.

Eren dan Isabella mendengar ketukan pitnu. "Siapa?" Tanya Isabella setengah berbisik. Eren menggeleng.

Tidak seperti Eren dan Isabella, sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidup Rivaille. Petra tidak bisa seenaknya masuk ke kamar dimana Rivaille tidur.

Isabella bangkit dari tempatnya. Bekas tempat duduknya di atas karpet lembut berbulu tertinggal. Dengan ceria ia membuka pintu.

"Petra!"

Wanita madu itu tersenyum manis,"Boleh masuk?"

"Tentu!" Isabella menarik tangan gadis itu.

Kedua iris Petra menjelajah seluruh ruangan berdinding putih tersebut. Ranjang ukuran raja yang besar dan rapi, serta perabotan klasik yang menghiasi. Sungguh bersih. Oh, jangan salah. Rivaille pemilik ruangan itu.

"Aku suka melihat kamar kalian." Komentar Petra sebelum gadis itu mendudukkan diri disebelah Eren yang sibuk melipat.

Butuh empat puluh dua bangau lagi maka mereka sudah bersiap mengucapkan doa penting.

Eren tersenyum lembut melihat kehadiran Petra.

"Hei, Eren. Kutebak, boneka _Mike_ di atas kasur milikmu, 'kan?" Tanya Petra. Jari-jati lentiknya mengambil kertas lipat mengkilap, mulai melipatnya dengan lihai.

Kedua pipi Eren merona,"Tidak mungkin milik Rivaille, 'kan."

Isabella mengambil kertas lipat baru,"Kau tak perlu bertanya, Petra. Punya penyakit tak berarti mengubah jati dirinya. Mana mungkin dia membeli boneka. Ha ha ha!"

Dua gadis dan satu remaja tertawa bersama.

Saat Eren mengambil kertas baru, tangan lembut Petra mencegatnya. "Eren, lebih baik kau menemani Rivaille saja diluar."

"Hm?" Dengan kedua bola matanya, ia melirik Petra.

"Ya, dekat kolam berenang."

**.**

**.**

_Meski dingin menyegat tubuhnya, ia tetap setia. Ia tetap akan menunggu Eren hingga berada disisinya lagi._

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah terburu, Eren menuju halaman belakang dan melihat sosok Rivaille disana. Duduk dengan tenang.

Dengan kecepatannya, ia melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

"Minggir, bocah berat."

Eren melepaskan pelukannya,"Berat badanku tidak bertambah! Biasanya kau bahkan kuat menggendongku dari depan gerbang rumah kita. Kalau perlu sampai kantor Sir Erwin." Eren cemberut. Menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat disebelah Rivaille.

"Kata siapa, bocah tengik."

Remaja eboni diam. Seperti Rivaille, ia menatap pantulan dirinya diatas air.

Lalu satu pikiran melintas.

Rivaille dengan penyakitnya.

Mungkinkah Rivaille semakin hari bertambah lemas? Eren menggelengkan kepala, menyesali perbuatannya barusan.

Tidak sekarang, Tuhan. Air mata Eren terasa mau jatuh. Tidak dihadapan Rivaille yang seperti ini.

"Oi, bocah." Panggil Rivaille.

"Y-ya, Rivaille?"

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu?" Rivaille melirik sebentar. Wajah itu terlihat sedikit pucat.

Eren membalas lirikannya dengan senyum tipis,"Maaf, Rivaille. Habis aku merasa seperti baru bertemu kau dulu. Ha ha ha."

Rivaille menemukan kebohongan dibalik iris _zamrud _itu.

"Hh." Tidak perlu menjawab. Biarkan saja Eren berbohong.

"Bocah tetaplah bocah."

Eren tersenyum. Biarkan Rivaille mengatainya.

"Rivaille, aku mau bertanya, masihkah kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah berkali-kali ditanyakan Eren.

Rivaille mendengus,"Bocah. Kau sudah berulang kali bertanya padaku. Kuharap setelah aku menjawab ini kau tak akan bertanya lagi."

Eren tersenyum tipis menanti jawaban Rivaille. Jarak antara mereka duduk ia perpendek. Berharap saling membagi kehangatan.

"Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku merasa ada yang menggangguku. Bukan hal buruk, aku merasa gejolak….cinta. Wajahmu itu mengingatkanku pada Isabella. Mengingat hanya iris bak batu _giok_ yang hanya menarik hatiku. Aku ingin memilikimu, Eren."

Eren menunduk. Air mata. Jangan jatuh, pinta Eren.

Rivaille menatap langit yang semakin menggelap. Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, sempat terdengar teriakan Hanji.

"Oi, Rivaille! Aku dan yang lainnya izin masuk kamarmu, ya! Ingin buat origami titan!"

Farlan membalas,"Bangau!"

Sebenarnya Rivaille ingin melarangnya tapi malas berteriak. Lalu Rivaille terbatuk pelan sebelum melanjutkan,"Aku juga ingin hidup bersamamu sampai akhir. Akhir hayatku, Eren."

Kedua lengan kekar Rivaille terulur. Detik berikutnya, Eren merasakan wajahnya menubruk dada seseorang.

"Intinya kau mencintaiku, 'kan?" Tanya Eren lembut. Membalas pelukan Rivaille erat.

Sempat senyap beberapa detik sampai Rivaille membalas,"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Eren. Sangat mencintaimu." Rivaille semakin mempererat pelukannya, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepasnya dengan mudah.

Terdengar krasak-krusuk setelahnya. Suara plastik. Isabella, pelari paling cepat yang sampai di taman, tersenyum lebar melihat _Aniki_nya dan Eren berpelukan.

"Eren! Aku sudah membuat seribu bangau!" Ujar Isabella ceria. Petra dan Farlan menyusul dengan kedua plastik besar berisikan origami bangau.

Eren melirik ke arah mereka. Dengan senyuman—yang sangat pahit dan terlihat pilu serta air mata yang mengalir melalui pipi dan dagu. Air matanya tumpah, tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Rivaille bersandar nyaman di pelukannya. Harapan pria itu terkabulkan, ia bersama Eren, bahkan dipelukannya hingga akhir hayatnya.

**.**

**.**

_Harapan pria itu terkabulkan di hari ulang tahunnya. Rivaille mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Eren. Meski tidak bisa berada disisi kekasihnya, ia bersyukur pernah memiliki Eren. Kekasihnya yang mau menerima segala kelebihan dan kekurangan dengan sepenuh hati._

_Satu hal, Rivaille bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena dengan baiknya Tuhan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Eren. Hingga akhir hayatnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yahooo! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga, terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca fic buatan kami.

Yap, ini adalah fic collab kami yang kedua. Persembahan kecil dari KazuGata (Kazu Kirana and AnagataOkita) untuk pertama kalinya di fandom ini.

Kami, memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Nah, selesai membaca silahkan berikan saran, kritik, dan komentar melalui kolom review yang sudah tersedia. Kami sangat membutuhkan untuk kelancaran karya-karya collab kami selanjutnya XD

Review, please?^^

Sign,

KazuGata


End file.
